


you would not believe your eyes

by neogotmahback



Series: soft yeonbin [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas, Crack, M/M, Strangers to Friends, also soobin curses, beomgyu is mentioned for like three seconds, blink again and youll miss it, blink and youll miss it, but then hes mentioned again for .01 seconds, god i REALLY dont know what this is dont look at me, he curses a lot but it's only at the beginning, idk it takes place in a fictional land, idrk what this is, idrk where this takes place, soobin is a fumbling fool, soobin is a senior in high school but that's not really mentioned, yeonjun is in college and that's mentioned, yeonjun is relatively smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback
Summary: “then we can go eat meat and get some ice cream after. what do you think?”“choi yeonjun-hyung," soobin pauses for dramatic effect. "you are a man after my own heart, and i am ready to give it to you.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: soft yeonbin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764508
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	you would not believe your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title has nothing to do with this fic i just have the song stuck in my head  
> anyway i got this idea from a prompt generator , hope you enjoy <3

“fucking shit, just my fucking luck,” soobin bangs his fist on the door, as if that would make the locked door magically open. “i swear i’m gonna fucking murder beomgyu, if that shithead hadn’t _insisted_ on taking me out to see a fucking _frog_ ,” he sighs, slumping against the door with his forehead pressed against the wood. “this wouldn’t have fucking happened, fucking _fuck_ -”

“y’know, i never thought you were the type of guy to swear up a storm, but i guess looks are pretty misleading, huh?”

soobin’s eyes widen. he straightens up from where he was previously turning into a really sad puddle of long, gangly limbs because _woe is me_ , and he rushes to turn around. 

in front of him, standing next to his house’s porch, is choi yeonjun, the reclusive, only son of the family that moved into the house next to soobin’s a year ago. soobin hasn’t seen much of yeonjun, simply because the older is always off at college and soobin has never worked up the courage to introduce himself whenever he comes home to visit his parents because _boy_ does he look intimidating. 

the man in question has a teasing smile on his face, looking rather nice and welcoming with his cute beanie, oversized sweater, and light blue, washed out jeans. it’s kind of jarring to see yeonjun look so… _friendly_ after soobin has created and gotten used to imagining such a scary, all dark and brooding image whenever he thinks of the older for the past year they’ve been neighbors. 

so jarring, in fact, that it leaves soobin completely blanking out on yeonjun. he forgets all about social cues and how to go along with a conversation that he just. stares.

for a long time.

but it doesn’t seem like yeonjun minds the lack of response - or maybe he just has more social skills to deal with total nut jobs like soobin - because the other just cocks his head, looking oddly similar to a a cute puppy, and offers soobin a (pretty!) smile. there’s a look in yeonjun’s (pretty!!) eyes that soobin can't really make out, but it's like he’s interested in soobin or something. and soobin doesn’t really know what to do with that thought. someone like yeonjun being interested in someone like soobin doesn’t really make sense.

“did you get locked out of your house, too?”

“haha, yeah, haha...”

_fucking, shit, soobin, why are you so awkward??!!?!?!_

_wait._

soobin’s mouth forms a slight ‘o’ in question. “ _too_?”

“yep.” yeonjun does a popping sound with the ‘p’. “was gonna go head out and watch a movie, actually, and i only remembered i hadn’t grabbed my house keys when i closed the door.”

soobin’s ‘aah’s, nodding in understanding. “my friend, uh, beomgyu, he wanted to show me a frog? that he found, i guess, uh. and yeah! i forgot, yeah, i forgot my keys.”

_so eloquent._

meanwhile, throughout soobin’s whole fumbling mess of a response, soobin noticed how yeonjun looked completely invested in it, nodding along and making no move to rush soobin like so many people had done before. _huh._

“are your parents coming home anytime soon?”

soobin blinked. “uh, n-no, i texted them, and they’re gonna be coming home by like, s-seven? i think, i don’t know, they always say one time and turn up later than what they said, so i’m not sure, yeah.”

yeonjun perks up at that, and soobin can’t help but compare him to an endearingly cute puppy again. “oh, same, same! my parents told me they’d be coming home late, as well, so do you wanna go hang out in the meantime?”

soobin blinked. and blinked again. _why is he blinking so much?_ “uh, y-yeah, i’d like that, but, uh, we don’t, like, know each other, like, how do you know i won’t kill you?”

soobin winces once he’s processed what he said. he’s only _just_ started exchanging words with choi yeonjun and he’s already talking about _killing_ him _christ_ \- he can practically _hear_ beomgyu screaming “ _soobin, what the fuck???”_.

“while i _did_ just hear you curse more than a guy i know that got convicted for attempted murder, i honestly don’t think you could hurt a fly,” yeonjun smoothly responds. 

soobin shrugs. “fair.”

“plus we can take the time to get to know each other. ‘s about time, really, considering how long we’ve lived next door to each other.”

“yeah, okay, you make another fair point,” soobin dumbly nods. he grabs his phone off the ground - he had dropped it when he had started pulling and pushing at the front door when he first realized he was locked out - and carefully makes his way down the steps of the porch - there could be ice for all he knew, and he’d already tumbled down those same steps enough times during his childhood to last a lifetime. 

he walks until he’s in front of yeonjun, and takes the time to notice the height difference they have and just how short yeonjun is compared to him. 

_cute._

“huh?” 

“you’re cute.” soobin pauses. yeonjun is looking at him with nothing but poor amusement in his eyes, which is an unexpected, but still nicer reaction than the one he was expecting because he’s long since learned that apparently some boys don’t like it when other boys compliment them? it's weird. “i-i mean no- _well_.” soobin pauses again. “yeah, no, you’re cute. really cute”

yeonjun laughs, and his laugh is like music to soobin’s ears- no, that’s his ringtone.

“hey, mom, whatsup?”

_“hey, soobin! i’m just calling to let you know your father and i will probably be home by nine-ish, okay?”_

soobin frowns. “you’re coming home at twelve, aren’t you.”

_“we- yeah, most likely, yes.”_

“it’s okay, don’t worry. choi yeonjun-ssi invited me to hang out so i’ll be with him.”

_“oh, that’s the son from the choi’s next door, right?”_

soobin nodded, before quickly saying, “yes.”

_“okay then! just be careful, binnie! love you~”_

“love you, too.”

_“if you’re gonna do anything, just remember to wear protec-”_

soobin hung up on her, and gave yeonjun a tense smile. it probably looked like a grimace though.

yeonjun returned with one of his own, albeit one that looked like an actual smile.

they made their way to yeonjun’s car, and climbed inside. soobin rubbed his palms together as the two wait for the car’s engine to warm up.

“so, where are we going, yeonjun-ssi?”

“hyung.”

“pardon?”

“call me, hyung.”

and because soobin has been doing nothing but blinking today, he’s not surprised when he blinks again until what yeonjun said really clicked. “dope, dope, okay, yeah, sure, hy-hyung, got it.”

yeonjun chuckles as they start to peel away from the driveway. “i’m thinking we can watch that movie i mentioned.”

soobin nods. he wouldn’t mind watching a movie. “which one is it, like, the one you want want to see?”

“the new jumanji one.”

he nods again. 

“then we can go eat meat and get some ice cream after. what do you think?”

for once, soobin doesn’t fumble with his response. “choi yeonjun-hyung, you are a man after my own heart, and i am ready to give it to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> have you 또 물보라를 일으켜 da da da da dadada da da da today?


End file.
